


Pizza and Persuasion

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Pizza, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Should you call in sick for work? Rick persuades you.





	Pizza and Persuasion

“Rick, I have work in thirty minutes,” you mumbled into the side of his head, lips against his hair. You needed a shower before you headed out the door, the both of you being sweaty after a morning with rounds and rounds and rounds of sex. First in the bed, then in the kitchen as you made coffee and now it had been at least four times on the sofa (where you had even agreed on placing a towel for once). Thank God for a night shift, you would not have had the willpower to have left him if it had been earlier on the day.

“Mhm,” it was the only reply Rick Sanchez could muster at the moment, his face in your bare shoulder and when you started talking about leaving, he grumbled and kissed your skin, still sensitive from all the times you had had sex today. _Damn him._ Distraction? You needed one.

“Seriously, five minutes more and I gotta be up from this sofa,” you eyed the coffee table, a half-empty pizza box placed on it and you heard your stomach growl. Reaching out, you found that it was _just_ out of reach for you and it was frustrating.

“C-call in sick,” the cuddle monster on top of you actually had the ability to use words now. You let your arms wrap around the man on top of you, a hand reaching up for his hair to slowly run your fingers through it. Despite the fact that Rick was being a bit of a pain in your ass, you still loved it when he was in these kinds of moods, in fact, it had been his idea to have sex all day. Surprise.

“I can’t find my phone, so no,” you said as you were skimming your surroundings. Your eyes settled on the pizza again, causing you to finally poke at Rick’s side, “You’ll get your five minutes more if you hand me a slice.”

Rick finally looked up at you, hair tousled and absolutely adorable. He looked younger and slightly older at the same time, the sex both wearing him out and giving him a boyish glow. He kept eye contact as he took a slice of pizza, long limbs having the ability to reach a lot further than yours. He held it out and you rolled your eyes before biting into it.

“It’s cold,” you furrowed your brow as you talked with food in your mouth.

“Surprise,” he laughed quietly, handing you the slice, “You were the one who wa-wanted to have sex in the middle of eating. You’re a-an idiot if you think it would stay warm, you know how long I last…”

You snorted, giggling at his confident comment and Rick’s face lit up in a smile as he watched you, “How could I not? You told me I looked sexy holding a slice of pizza.”

“Right,” he reached to take a bite of your slice before you could protest, “And then I ate something c-completely different than pizza…”

“Shut up,” you slapped his arm, feeling a blush creeping up on you. How dared he be so amazing on these days? Additionally also a day where you had to leave!

“I stand by what I said,” Rick charmed, crawling a bit further up to hover above you, “Y-you do look so extremely sexy holding pizza.”

“I do, don’t I?” You reached up to wrap your arms around his neck and shoulders, pizza slice still in hand but as soon as he kissed you, you dropped it onto the floor carelessly. The kiss was slow and messy, tasting of pizza and salt from… earlier activities, and your legs entangled with his long limbs.

You were both naked from earlier, having agreed that it was forbidden to put on clothes today. It made things a lot easier when you were spending a day with no other activities but sleeping, eating and fucking like were you animals, and right in this moment, it meant that you could get to it with little to no effort.

Rick’s erection was poking into your belly and you lifted your hips up to tease him, make him, if possible, harder. He ground his hips right back down against you, the feel of his cock against your bare cunt making you go crazy, “Please, need you.”

Without saying anything, he slid into your warm and wet cunt and only let himself breathe again when he was fully sheathed inside you. You whimpered at the slight burn from having been so well-fucked throughout the whole day, your heart pounding in your chest as he stretched you open so wonderfully once again.

When he started rolling his hips, you leaned up to catch his lips in another kiss. You were so done for, the thought about going to work having been pushed to the very back of your mind, too focused on the way he explored your mouth with his tongue and made it seemed like you were each other’s source of air. If you pulled away now, you were sure you would suffocate.

The two of you fit together, bodies slotted together like two puzzle pieces, and slowly, together, you build up an intense rhythm. When you finally had gathered up the courage to pull away from his lips, Rick’s breath had turned into panting which you mirrored when a particularly hard thrust set your nerve endings on fire.

Tipping your hips a little for a better angle, you let his cock fill you again, rubbing deliciously against your g-spot. You pulled him close once more and he pressed your foreheads together, intensely holding your gaze as he fucked into you.

“Baby-” you couldn’t form a proper sentence, trailing off and letting your eyes flutter closed. It felt so good that you found the need to grab him, palms skimming up his arms till you teasingly could run your nails across his scalp.

“I know. You’re making me cum,” he said with a voice that was shaking. He shifted a little, his pelvis suddenly managing to grind against your clit and you saw stars.

“Please, I- I can’t last long if you keep doing that,” you gasped, a warm feeling running down your spine and gathering at the base. You felt the pressure, the tension of muscles in your cunt build with the anticipation of it to be torn down soon. Just a little more.

“Fu- oh shit,” Rick growled as he got there before you, his last quick thrusts to pump you full of his thick seed finally making you orgasm as well. The pressure on your clit had been too good and as you released, your muscles clenching and unclenching around Rick’s cock, you heard him nearly whimper as you milked the last drops from his oversensitive cock.

You grinned as you relished in the afterglow with him, holding him close precisely as before you had gotten it on. It was just as good as it had been the other times and you could think of nothing else but how much you wanted to just stay here with him forever.

When your brain snapped out of the post-sex-fogginess, your eyes widened. Fuck! You had ten minutes! Was it worth it? Cold pizza and sex or a boss who would yell at you for being late? You weighed your options for less than five seconds.

“Alright, I’ll call in sick,” you said at last, acknowledging defeat and admitting that this was much better than anything else you could do right now, “But I need to find my phone. Get up.”

Rick was silent again, snoring softly against your skin. _Damn. Him._ Where was that willpower you had talked about earlier? Oh well, maybe you could reach the pizza this time?


End file.
